


A Girl and Her Dog

by OneGoodBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dog - Freeform, Dog Cock, F/M, Human, Knotting, Licking, Teenager, Zoophilia, beastility, big dick, blowjob, cum, exhibitionism at the end, teenage girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi
Summary: A request fic for 5mart_1di0tA teenage girl is left alone with the family dog, playing with him out of boredom quickly becomes something more.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 313





	A Girl and Her Dog

Alice was bored. So very bored. Her parents had gone away for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary, leaving her to look after the family dog. Nothing was interesting for the high schooler, nothing online or on the TV. It was raining so going outside was no good either.

“Kip? Here boy!” The girl decided to play with the dog for a little instead and smiled as the shiba inu ran over to her from wherever he’d been in the house, ball in mouth.

Alice took the ball and rolled it down the hall a few times for him, watching with a bright smile as he barreled down after it, pounced it and trotted back to her with the ball in his mouth. He always looked so proud of himself, his curled tail wagging over his rump. Once she was bored of playing fetch (Kip would play it for hours if he was given the chance) she snuggled him and pushed him over to give him belly rubs, the dog loved belly rubs.

He wriggled as her hands ran over his belly, his wriggling causing her to accidentally pet over his sheath. The tip of his red dick peeked out at her, her cheeks reddening as it grew. She rubbed his belly some more, expecting it to go back inside but instead, it emerged from it’s hiding place. Kip was huge for his breed. Not that Alice had really stared at dog cocks before, but it was clear he was blessed with a thick dick. Her hand had stopped moving as she just stared at the huge, slick red cock, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as arousal swept through her. She found herself licking her lips, rubbing her thighs together. Just the sight of that huge dogcock had her aroused.

The teen shifted and lent over Kip’s belly, stroking his dick a little with her hand, blushing as his hips jerked with the movement. His dick was slippery and hard, warm and just so big. Kip was panting, his tongue lolling out of the side of his muzzle as he happily laid there and let the girl do what she wanted.

What she wanted came next. She lent down and pressed her lips to the speared tip of that red dick, flicking her tongue out to lick the underside. He tasted strange, but it was nice and she parted her lips and started to suck that cock. He felt so nice in her mouth and she closed her eyes as she bobbed her head, hearing the shiba panting a little louder. This was turning Alice on more than just seeing the huge dick and as she knelt over the dog, she pressed her thighs together and rubbed them to try and alleviate some of that growing need.

Kip’s hips rocked as he humped into her mouth, pushing that huge cock deeper into her warm mouth and she groaned around it, licking and sucking eagerly. This was so hot, this was getting her so, so wet and all she wanted to do was to make Kip feel good and then take care of herself. His humping was faster now, thrusting that dick into her throat and the knot swelling at the base. It was a huge knot too, as expected and it forced it’s way into her mouth, pushing her jaw open wide. The dog was fucking her throat as she did her best to keep sucking as that knot pushed in and out of her mouth.

He pushed himself deep into her mouth and she felt his cock twitching and his knot reached it’s biggest size, stuck in her mouth as he came in her throat. His dick jerked with each spurt, sending rivulets of cum down her throat. Alice was breathing through her nose, struggling with the large intrusion almost blocking the airway. Carefully she eased the fat knot from out of her mouth, her jaw barely able to open wide enough to do so. He was still cumming and she kept her lips around that speared tip to swallow his whole load. 

Once the cum stopped spurting out, she pulled back and licked the bits that had leaked out the corners of her mouth and set about licking him clean. She lapped at the shaft, sucking on the sides of the deflating knot hungrily. Alice wanted more. She wanted to do that again and Kip’s hips started to thrust while she was cleaning him up, showing that he was ready for another round already.

Alice didn’t even hesitate, she kept licking and sucking on the sides of the shaft as he humped and slid it between her lips. She moved her head around to the front of that thrusting cock and started to lick and stuck on it again, that taste on her tongue pleasant now she’d adjusted to it. Her head bobbed along the length as the dog bucked his cock into her throat again easily, her lack of gag reflex was good here. His slippery cock thrust in and out of her mouth quickly, pushing into her throat and making her moan.

This was far more fun than anything else she’d toyed with doing. She let the dog fuck her mouth how he wanted, holding his hips to keep his aim straight, keeping her throat relaxed on his deeper thrusts. His knot locked him into her mouth again, his shallow, fast thrusts ending with a final deep one that sent thick ropes of cum down her throat into her belly. Spurt after spurt filled her with each twitch and jerk of his huge cock, his heavy panting reaching her ears. Carefully again, she eased that thick knot out of her mouth and sucked Kip clean.

She was so horny right now and Kip’s cock was still laying on his belly, starting to retract as he rolled over and got to his feet. He licked her face, tail wagging quickly. Alice hugged and petted him, his paws on her shoulders as he gave her a more excited hug gave her a better idea than her fucking herself with one of her toys.

She gently pushed him away and he padded off, she’d let him go do whatever it was he wanted. Probably a drink. She had a water bottle on her desk and she hydrated before taking her clothes off and finding a large towel to put on her bed. Climbing up onto the bed and sitting on the beach towel, Alice called for Kip again and he raced into her room after a moment and leapt up onto the bed with her. 

“Here boy, come here.” She smiled and opened her legs, exposing her shaved pussy, slick with need to the canine as she patted the inside of her thigh.

Kip padded forward and licked her bare leg at the knee, Alice pulling him a little closer. She dipped a finger down and swiped some of her wetness onto it, holding it out to the dog and popping it on his nose. Alice slid down a little more, guiding Kip’s head down toward her slit. He pressed his wet nose down against her pussy and licked her folds, pressing in deeper and licking over her hole. 

Alice groaned and petted his head. “Good boy, oh god, good boy.” Her legs were wide open, allowing the dog to taste her arousal. His tongue lapped inside her aching hole and she rocked her hips a little against his muzzle, urging him to lick the nub at the top of her slit. He did a few times, making her shiver with excitement before he went back to the tasty, wet part of her cunt.

Her hand reached around to his shaft and she stroked him as he licked her, his red cock emerging like earlier, but this time she wasn’t planning on sucking him. Once his cock was out and she couldn’t handle just being licked anymore, she pushed Kip back and quickly got to her hands and knees. Her ass pointed at the dog and she patted her ass, his wet nose pressing to lick her pussy from behind, raising to curiously lick her ass as well.

“Up, boy. Come on,” she patted her hip again and he mounted her, paws hooking onto her hips.

He thrust in the air a few times and she reached back, guiding him into her waiting pussy and moaning lowly as he pushed inside her. His speared head pressed past her folds and into her wet hole, his grip on her hips getting lower as he pounded her, wet lewd sounds filling the air of Alice’s bedroom. She gasped and groaned, panting as the dog’s dick thrust inside her deeply, filling her and stretching her to accommodate his size.

Kip felt better than any of her toys or her own fingers ever did, his claws pressed into her flesh, holding him in place as he kept fucking the teenage girl underneath him. His knot swelled and stretched her hole the bigger it got, a hard thrust pushing it inside her and locking them together. He rutted hard and shallow inside her, panting harshly and thrusting hard once more before he came hard inside her cunt. Alice came with that final thrust, her inner muscles tightening around the big knot and thick dick, pulsing to help milk him of his seed as she let out a strangled moan.

He was locked inside, his twitching dick filling Alice up again with spurt after spurt of ropey, thick dog cum. He was panting and so was the girl, ass in the air with her dog tied inside her firmly. He turned himself around and stood ass to ass with her, tail wagging slowly, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Cum leaked out of Alice as the knot deflated enough to slip out of her, his cock was still dripping as it slid out, messing the towel beneath them.

The shiba inu sat and licked himself, then stood and licked Alice’s cum filled pussy that had dripped all over the towel. She was still so wet and that taste had the dog mounting her again quickly, he thrust into her wet pussy without her help this time. He pumped hard and deep, his huffing breath warm over Alice’s lower back. She was moaning as soon as he pierced her hole with his fat cock, burying it deep inside and fucking her again. 

Alice was moaning and rocking back against the canine, one hand moving to rub at her clit as the canine dick thrust inside her over and over again. She panted and moaned, her fingers rubbing at herself while the dog kept pounding away behind her. She could feel his knot swelling and her pussy stretched easier this time, allowing him to push his knot inside and lock them together once again. She came as he pushed that final push to shove his huge knot inside her cunt, her body shaking as her fingers helped push her over the edge. Kip thrust those short, desperate thrusts and once more before he came once again. She could feel his warm cum spilling inside her, those twitches and jerks from his dick as well. 

Like before he dismounted after a few moments of hanging over her panting and stood ass to ass, the swollen knot tugging against her from the inside. It slipped out as it deflated enough to force it’s way out and she was left feeling empty without that knot filling her up. Cum dripped out of her again, running down her thighs in thin rivulets. 

Alice slid to her belly on the towel, panting heavily as Kip cleaned himself and licked at her ass cheeks, pushing his nose between her legs to try and clean her up. He at her a few times and gave up before going to lay beside her, snuggling at her side and licking her cheek with a tail wag.

Alice rolled onto her side and snuggled against the dog, feeling closer to him than ever after all of that. She fell asleep after all the fucking, needing a good nap and Kip did the same.

After that day, Alice would let Kip fuck her whenever she got the chance. Even if she just sucked his thick dick until he came down her throat. She didn’t care even if her parents were home. She’d lock her and the shiba inu in her bedroom and take his cock until she had no energy left. Even when her parents were across the hall in their bedroom, she’d be on her bed, Kip fucking her from behind. He’d lick her pussy under the table while they ate, she’d make sure to wear no panties under her skirts or dresses.

Eventually she grew bold and let Kip take her on the sofa while her family were watching a movie together. At first he was just licking her in the dark room, but she wanted more and was on her hands and knees on the floor. He mounted her and took her right there, her parents at first, completely unaware of what was going on, but unable to ignore the slick, lewd sounds and the panting and moaning. 

They turned their heads toward the sight, their teenage daughter on her knees, resting her head on her arms, her ass in the air with Kip fucking her. A show just for her parents to show just how close her and her dog had become.


End file.
